A network provider may use redundant network devices allow the network to remain operational when one device is not functioning for any of a variety of reasons, including planned events such as upgrade or maintenance or unplanned events such as a crash or malfunction. One network device, designated as the active device, operates as usual while one or more peer network devices operate in standby mode. In order for the standby device to take over after an unexpected failure of the active device, the standby device typically receives periodic state information from the active device. The standby device can use this state information to recreate the state of the active device before switchover, thus becoming the active device. Some types of network environments may require frequent state updates and/or significant amounts of state information.